


subtle clown trait

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, M/M, Smut, chanyeol is a clown (kinda) and is marupok talaga, exes that fuck, exes to lovers again ig
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: buraot si baekhyun. tanga si chanyeol (x10000).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anonymous





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i got this idea from a post sa subtle clown traits lmao (iykyk!!!)
> 
> it's the first time in a long time that i've written a fic in filipino!!! so i'm so sorry for any inconsistencies/pagkakamali kasi wtf hindi ko na rin alam

“Alam mo, Chanyeol, ang tanga tanga mo.”

Yumuko nalang si Chanyeol at napanguso. Alam naman niyang tanga siya, hindi niya naman kailangang ipamukha pa sa kanya ni Sehun. Sa totoo lang, hindi rin kasi niya alam kung bakit niya ‘to ginagawa, pero ewan. Siguro dahil may soft spot pa siya para sa kanya.

“Akin na nga ‘yang phone mo,” ani ni Sehun habang nakalahad ang kamay sa harapan ni Chanyeol.

Itinago ni Chanyeol ang cellphone sa ilalim ng pwet niya. “Hayaan mo na nga lang ako dito.”

Napabuntong hininga na lamang ang kanyang kaibigan. _Ang tanga talaga._ “Wala kang mapapala sa kakabasa mo sa messages ng ex mo.”

“Eh, pake mo? Masaya ako dito…” sagot ni Chanyeol na nakanguso pa rin.

“Dude, masaya? Sigurado ka? Final answer na ba ‘yan?” Umupo si Sehun sa tabi ng kanyang kaibigan. Kinuha niya ang remote ng TV para ilipat sa gusto niyang palabas sa Netflix. Siyempre, kay Chanyeol ‘yung account. Nakikiburaot lang din siya.

“Masaya naman talaga ako,” sagot muli ni Chanyeol na medyo mas malakas na ang boses kumpara sa kaninang halos bulong nalang.

“Hindi mo ako mauutong gago ka.”

“Gago ka rin. Akin na nga remote!”

Binelatan ni Sehun si Chanyeol. “Ayoko nga. Iniiyakan mo pa ex mo eh. Bawal iyakin dito.”

“Sehun!”

“Iyak ka muna, baby ko.”

“Putangina ka, alam mo ‘yon?” Inirapan ni Chanyeol si Sehun bago niya tuluyang hayaan ito sa panonood.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, nakaramdam si Chanyeol ng pag-vibrate sa ilalim ng pwet niya. Oo nga pala, inupuan niya ang phone niya. Hinugot niya ito kaagad mula sa ilalim, kasi baka lang naman, _baka._ Baka magtext sa kanya ang ex.

Siyempre, hindi lahat ng gusto natin, nakukuha natin.

“Ano yan? May nagtext?” Sinilip ni Sehun ang mukha ng kanyang kaibigan na akala mo’y pinagsukluban ng langit at lupa. “Bro, kung tatae ka, ayan lang naman ang CR.”

“Puta kasi, akala ko si Baekhyun na. Nagtext lang naman pala si Jongin, hinahanap ka sakin. Bakit ako pa tinetext nitong hayop na ‘to?”

Napasinghap si Sehun. “Oh, shit! Oo nga pala, may gagawin kami ngayon.” Dali-daling tumayo si Sehun at nagsuot ng sapatos sa may pinto ng condo unit ni Chanyeol. “Balik ako dito mamaya, Chanyeol!”

“Kahit hindi na.”

“Putangina ka. Ikaw na nga ‘tong dinadamayan sa pagmumukmok mo diyan.”

“Dinadamayan? Pinapagalitan mo lang naman ako!”

Ngumisi naman si Sehun habang kinakapa ang bulsa ng pantalon niya para sa susi ng sasakyan. “Well… it’s what you deserve. Bye!”

Nang makalabas si Sehun, napabuntong-hininga nalang muli si Chanyeol. Honestly, sobrang thankful siya kasi nandiyan siya. He really doesn’t know kung anong gagawin niya since Baekhyun broke up with him. It’s sad, really, if you think about it. His life basically revolved around the little dude. Every morning, siya ang laman ng isip niya. Hanggang sa bago siya matulog, Baekhyun. It’s always been Baekhyun. It’s been like that for, what, two years? Two years of I love you’s, hugs, dates, kisses, sex. Chanyeol misses it all.

“God, I’m so fucked.”

One month na rin since nakipagbreak sa kanya ang binata. He really doesn’t know what he did wrong. Sinabi lang ni Baekhyun sa kanya na it wasn’t him. Just… something. Nawala nalang daw. Eh, ano naman ‘yon? Inasahan ba ni Baekhyun na tatanggapin nalang ni Chanyeol na magbreak sila dahil lang na sinabi niya?

_Oo._

Siyempre, gagawin lahat ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun. It’s that easy when he has him wrapped around his pretty finger.

Tatayo na sana si Chanyeol nang maramdaman niyang magvibrate ulit ang phone niya.

Napatitig si Chanyeol. Mga two minutes lang naman. Kasi... 

_Ha._

_Totoo ba._

_Si Baekhyun._

_Nagtext._

_Nagtext si Baekhyun._

Hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol kung paano siya nakapag-reply, pero nagawa naman niya. 

  
  


Hindi pa rin talaga makapaniwala si Chanyeol. Was this really happening? Like, _rold susej,_ hindi ka talaga nagbibiro? Walang bawian?

Honestly talaga, Chanyeol wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Lalo na’t for Netflix nalang pala talaga ang purpose niya sa buhay ni Baekhyun. He wouldn’t deny na it hurt his pride a little bit. Don’t get him wrong, he still pretty much loves Baekhyun like he did before. Ayaw niya lang talaga na masaktan ulit, especially for something so trivial as a Netflix account. He also thought na it’s time to put himself first. _Akin lang ang Netflix account ko. Well, pati kay Sehun at Jongin, but still. Akin. I dictate who I want to give it to._

Eto talaga pinaka-ayaw ni Chanyeol eh. Alam na alam ni Baekhyun kahinaan niya ‘yung mga linyahan na ganyan. _Ang daya naman!!! Madaya yan!!! Foul ‘yan!!!!_

Needless to say, marupok si Chanyeol. Bakit pa ba niya papalampasin ang chance na ‘to?

Hindi na mapakali si Chanyeol. Hindi niya kasi alam kung iiwan pa ba siya ni Baekhyun na naka-read lang. He’s expecting the worst, pero he’s also expecting na sabihin ni Baekhyun ‘yung, _Uy, thanks. By the way, mahal pa kita. Do you wanna get back together?_ But knowing Baekhyun - with how he broke up with Chanyeol… parang malabo.

With a sigh, inilapag nalang ni Chanyeol ‘yung phone niya sa coffee table niya. He really needs to stop expecting for something from Baekhyun. It’s getting tiring. Pero wala naman siya magagawa. Tanga eh.

“Sige, magmo-move on na ako.”

Pumunta siya sa ref para kumuha ng maiinom. Mas okay nang umiyak na hydrated kesa naman hindi. Hindi papayag si Chanyeol na madehydrate dahil lang diyan.

Matapos niyang lagukin ang isang litrong tubig, biglang sumagi sa isip niyang mag-gym nalang. _Right, mas okay ‘yan kesa sa magmukmok. Baby steps._ Nagbihis na siya ng wifebeater at gray shorts, kasi wala lang trip niya lang talaga. Baka may mahanap pa siyang pwedeng ka-sex diyan, mawala lang ‘tong lungkot na nararamdaman niya. Pero biro lang, hindi naman siya manggagamit… unless…?

Ready na siyang lumabas ng unit niya, literal kukunin nalang dapat niya ‘yung duffel bag niya at susi ng sasakyan niya, nang makita niyang may notification siya galing kay Baekhyun. Natatakot siyang buksan ito. Ano pa ba ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun sa kanya, diba? Nakuha naman na niya ang gusto niya.

Ayaw niyang buksan ang message kaya titignan nalang niya ‘yung nasa lockscreen niya.

Ibinulsa nalang muna ni Chanyeol ‘yung phone niya. Pinagpapawisan na kamay niya. Nagmadali nalang siyang sumakay ng elevator papunta sa parking. _Tangina, tigas na tigas agad? Putanginang tite ‘to._

_Mamaya ka sakin, Byun Baekhyun._

Habang nagda-drive, nagiisip nalang talaga si Chanyeol ng iba’t ibang mga bagay - _literally anything to let his horny dick die._ It’s safe to say na hindi ‘yon gumagana kasi mas lalo lang niyang naiisip ang matabang pwet ni Baekhyun. _Malambot. Mataba. Makinis._

“Putangina putangina putangina _putangina._ ” Sa huling putangina niya ay nakarating naman na siya sa parking lot. Nasa labas na siya ng gym at hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin namamatay ang putanginang boner niya.

“Fuck this.”

Hindi na nakatiis si Chanyeol. Inatras niya nang konti ‘yung seat niya bago tuluyang ibaba ang gray niyang shorts. Hinawakan niya agad ang tite niyang kanina pa matigas at kanina pa nakatayo.

“Putangina ka talaga, Baekhyun,” bigkas niya habang itinataas-baba niya ang kamay niya sa haba ng tite niya. “Fuck, _ang sarap mo._ ” Alam niyang wala naman talaga si Baekhyun diyan, pero _puta_ , iniisip palang siya ni Chanyeol, sarap na sarap na siya.

Mabilis naman siyang natapos sa madaliang pagjajakol niya sa loob ng sasakyan niya. Baka magtaka na ‘yung guard na nakabantay sa labas kung bakit hindi pa siya bumababa. Konting linis lang ng kamay niya at ayos ng damit ay bumaba na rin siya sa wakas. (Kadiri, pero magsh-shower naman siya bago umuwi.)

Pagkapasok niya ng gym, nag-warm up na siya saglit bago gawin ‘yung routine niya. Halata namang walang-wala siya sa sarili kasi he keeps messing up. All he can really think about was Baekhyun and his fat ass.

“Pare, are you okay?” Nilapitan naman siya ng isa niyang kaibigan? acquaintance? at hinawakan pa siya sa may braso. Nakarating na kay Chanyeol ‘yung balita na may gusto raw ito sa kanya. Who wouldn’t like someone like Chanyeol, diba? Pero hindi naman ‘yon pinansin ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman niya business, and besides, nung nalaman niya ‘yon, sila pa ni Baekhyun. It’s not like he would give this guy a shot, anyway.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks, dude.” Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang pawis niya.

Tinapos nalang niya ‘yung natitirang sets. Hindi pa rin talaga naaalis sa isipan niya si Baekhyun.

“Tapos ka na? Sabay na tayo magshower?”

Napatitig naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. _Oo nga pala, nandiyan pa siya._

Ngumiti nalang si Chanyeol. “Mauna ka na, magpapahinga lang ako dito saglit.”

Napansin naman ni Chanyeol na parang medyo na-disappoint siya, pero hindi niya nalang pinansin. “Okay. See you around, then.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Kinuha nalang muna ni Chanyeol ‘yung duffel bag niya at hinalungkat ‘yung mga gamit niya. Nasuksok kasi sa ilalim ng mga damit niya ‘yung phone niya.

Finally, binuksan na niya ‘yung message ni Baekhyun.

To say that Chanyeol hurried on his way back home was an understatement. Hindi na kasi niya matiis pa, gustong-gusto na niyang kantutin si Baekhyun. Wala na ata siya sa tamang pagiisip. ‘Yung isang ulo na yung nagiisip sa kanya if we’re being honest here. Minadali na niya lahat - sa pagligo hanggang sa pagdadrive pauwi.

He arrived three minutes before 9, and surprisingly, nandun na si Baekhyun sa lobby ng building ng condo niya. His hair was cut short and his previously full white blond hair was dyed to something darker, but not too much. Parang naging dirty blond with a few white streaks. He was dressed up in his usual casual clothing - a big hoodie (Chanyeol’s, for sure. Alam ni Chanyeol na lahat ng hoodie ni Baekhyun ay nakaw lang galing sa kanya) and sweatpants.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called out. Agad naman na lumingon ang ex niya sa kanya, and wow, ang ganda pa rin niya.

“Oh, Chanyeol! Sabay na tayo paakyat? I just left my ID there.”

Inadjust naman ni Chanyeol ‘yung duffel bag na nakasabit sa balikat niya bago sumagot ng, “Sure.”

Sabay na silang naglakad papunta sa elevator. Pagkapasok, si Baekhyun na ang pumindot ng _16_. Much to Chanyeol’s surprise, hindi naman awkward ‘yung atmosphere habang nasa loob sila ng elevator. After all, it’s been a month since they last talked. Since they last hung out. Chanyeol was really expecting a more tense air. He should have known that wherever Baekhyun is, it would always feel like home. Even if they’re no longer together.

Sappy thoughts aside, matigas na siya agad. God, iniisip palang ni Chanyeol ‘yung lips ni Baekhyun, hindi na niya mapigilang matigang. Sa dalawang taon ng relasyon nila, sobrang spicy ng sex life nila. Bakit naman hindi, diba? Byun Baekhyun from legal management and Chanyeol from marketing management. Sexy, uniforms palang.

“So, how are you?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. “Are you seriously going to ask me that? Magmo-momol tayo para sa Netflix password ko.”

Tinignan naman siya ni Baekhyun na para bang tinubuan siya ng isa pang ulo. “So? Can’t I ask you how you’ve been doing?”

Nagkibit-balikat naman si Chanyeol, trying to look nonchalant. “I’ve been good.” _Liar_. “How about you?”

“Okay lang din. I’ve been working out na rin, as you can see.” Nagflex naman si Baekhyun ng arm niya to show Chanyeol yung _small_ progress. Progress is still progress, ika nga.

“That’s good. Naalala ko dati, you can’t even be dragged inside a gym.”

“That’s because ang baho ng gym na pinagwo-workout-an mo, Chanyeol. Hinding-hindi talaga ako papasok doon.”

Natawa ulit si Chanyeol. “Hey, lumipat na ako. That was a long time ago. I was a freshie pa.”

“Yeah, freshie you was tasteless.”

“That was the time I started courting you, B.”

“Okay, so maybe you weren’t that tasteless.”

Bumukas na yung elevator sa floor ni Chanyeol at bago pa man mabuksan ni Chanyeol ‘yung pinto, sinunggaban na siya agad ni Baekhyun ng mga halik. It isn’t gentle, but it isn’t too feisty either. Just the same old passionate kiss you’d get from Baekhyun. Hindi naman papahuli si Chanyeol, agad niyang ipinatong ang kamay niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun - his favorite part. Pinisil-pisil niya ito bago niya isinandal si Baekhyun sa wall sa gilid ng pinto ng condo niya. At this rate, hindi na ata sila makakaabot pa sa kwarto.

Lumakbay ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa likod ni Chanyeol, feeling his back muscles. Kung favorite ni Chanyeol ang pwet ni Baekhyun, favorite naman ni Baekhyun ang likod niya. Sobrang sexy naman kasi talaga ng back muscles ni Chanyeol. Sobrang firm. Sarap kagatin. Sarap din i-scratch pag sex.

“ _Puta,_ ang sarap mo pa rin humalik,” sabi ni Chanyeol the moment na naghiwalay ‘yung mga labi nila.

Napa-smirk naman si Baekhyun. “I’d say the same about you.”

Nag-tilt naman si Chanyeol ng ulo at ngumiti, his little dimple showing. Napakurap naman nang ilang beses si Baekhyun. _Sobrang cute pa rin talaga ni Chanyeol._

“Let’s take this inside?”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun.

Whatever _this_ was, alam ni Baekhyun na hindi lang ‘yon momol.

  
  
  


They end up sa sofa bed ni Chanyeol. They’re in a rather comfortable position: si Chanyeol, nasa ilalim, nakahilata, with Baekhyun on top, legs on Chanyeol’s sides. Dalawang kamay ni Chanyeol ang nakapatong sa may pwet niya (ulitin ko: paborito niya talaga ang pwet ni Baekhyun). Ang mga kamay naman ni Baekhyun, naka-cup sa cheeks ni Chanyeol. Pa-minsan minsan, humahawak siya sa buhok ni Chanyeol, curling his fingers around his locks.

Binaba na ni Baekhyun ang halik niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Medyo nakaupo na siya sa hips ni Chanyeol, a little above his dick. Konti nalang talaga, mararamdaman na ni Baekhyun ‘yung matigas na ulo ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, breathless, “I have to tell you something.”

Wala pa rin talaga sa mood si Chanyeol makipag-usap kasi g na g na talaga siyang kantutin si Baekhyun. Hinihintay nalang talaga niya na manggaling mismo sa mga labi ni Baekhyun ang words na, _“Sex tayo.”_

“Not now, Baekhyun. Talk later. Kiss me.”

“B-But importante ‘to—”

Pinisil ni Chanyeol nang sobra ‘yung pwet ni Baekhyun. “Babe, I’m fucking horny. Unless you mean to tell me you want to have sex, I won’t listen to you.”

Napalunok naman si Baekhyun. Of course, he should know. Mahirap talagang kausap si Chanyeol kapag libog na libog na, and judging the way how his dick was throbbing under his ass, he shouldn’t even have attempted to.

“Ang bango bango mo,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Hinalikan niya ulit si Baekhyun sa labi bago bumaba sa leeg, sa balikat, at bumalik sa dibdib niya. 

“Wait.” Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang magkabilang braso ni Chanyeol, holding himself up. Inayos niya ang pagkakaupo sa hips ni Chanyeol bago mag-dive down at halikan ulit si Chanyeol. Hinding-hindi talaga siya magsasawa sa plump lips ng binata. Ang sarap kagatin.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” bulong ni Chanyeol sa may tenga ni Baekhyun which sent shivers down his spine, literally. Sobrang lalim ng boses ni Chanyeol, husky pa. Naramdaman niya ang mahigpit na paghawak ni Chanyeol sa hips niya at ang slight na paghump ni Chanyeol sa may pwet niya. Hindi na talaga siya makapaghintay pa.

_Fuck it_ , Baekhyun thinks. Hinubad na niya ang hoodie niya (ni Chanyeol) at nag-grind sa napakalaking ari ni Chanyeol.

Sinunggaban niya ulit ng halik si Chanyeol. Chanyeol kisses back rather fiercely. Hindi na rin nahiya si Baekhyun nang ipasok niya ang dila sa loob ng bibig ni Chanyeol. Alam niya kung gaano ito kagusto ni Chanyeol ~~gusto rin naman niya pero aaminin ba niya?~~.

“Chanyeol. Shirt. Off. _Now._ ” Sinubukang hubarin ni Baekhyun ang suot-suot ni Chanyeol na shirt pero dahil siguro nagmamadali siya, mas lalong hindi natatanggal sa katawan ni Chanyeol ang damit. _Bakit ba kasi fit ‘to?!_

“Wait lang, baby.” Medyo nag-sit up naman si Chanyeol to pull his shirt off. Baekhyun catches a glimpse of Chanyeol’s toned body and it almost sent him drooling. _Almost lang naman_. “There, happy?”

“Very.” Bumaba naman na si Baekhyun, making sure to grind his ass sa crotch ni Chanyeol, before stopping when his face was inches away from it. Habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, hinimas-himas ni Baekhyun ang ari niya bago ibaba nang dahan-dahan ang waistband ng suot niyang sweats hanggang sa tuhod ni Chanyeol.

Literal na napa-nganga si Baekhyun with how hard Chanyeol is. _My god,_ kung nakikita niyo lang talaga. Nakakapanuyo ng lalamunan. Nag-spring out talaga yung dick niya, muntik pa siyang masampal sa mukha _. Fuck, ang hot._

_“Putangina,”_ nalang ang nasabi ni Chanyeol nang hawakan ni Baekhyun ang tite niya at isubo ito sa bibig niya. Hindi naman buong-buo na sinubo ni Baekhyun, mga hanggang ulo lang since nakahawak pa siya sa shaft nito. Sinubukan niyang ipagsabay ang pagjajakol at pagb-blowjob kay Chanyeol, and it seems to be working, if the way Chanyeol’s knitted eyebrows give away anything.

Dinila-dilaan ni Baekhyun ang tip ng tite ni Chanyeol, swirling his tongue around it, making sure to run it a few times over the slit. 

“Fuck, baby. I really love your blowjobs.”

Baekhyun chuckles, licking a fat stripe on the underside of Chanyeol’s dick. “Sarap?”

“ _S_ _obra, putangina. Sige pa._ ” Chanyeol can’t help but buck his hips forward once na isubo siya ulit ni Baekhyun. Sobrang sarap kasi talaga ng bibig nito, lalo na’t kitang-kita ni Chanyeol kung paano nae-envelope ng mga labi ni Chanyeol ang tite niya.

Breathing through his nose, pinush pa ni Baekhyun na isubo ang kabuoan ng tite ni Chanyeol until he feels his pubes right under his nose.

“ _Putangina,”_ Chanyeol sighed, his eyes rolling back. Sobrang saya ni Baekhyun, seeing that he still had this effect on Chanyeol.

Pulling Chanyeol’s dick out of his mouth, Baekhyun smiled. Hinawakan nalang niya ang tite nito at jinakol. Another string of curses spilled out of Chanyeol’s mouth. “You look so hot under my touch. Tangina, Chanyeol.” Yumuko si Baekhyun para tumingin sa sweatpants niyang kanina pa na-stain ng precum niya. “Kasalanan mo ‘to.”

Despite his breathlessness, tumawa si Chanyeol. “I’m sorry, then. Why don’t I make it up to you?” Hindi na niya hinintay pa ang sagot ni Baekhyun at pinasok ang kamay niya sa waistband ng sweatpants nito, letting his hands wander to the smaller’s ass. He gives it two gentle squeezes before letting his wrists pull the waistband down completely. Tumayo naman si Baekhyun to shimmy his pants off. Napakaganda naman ng view ni Chanyeol, seeing Baekhyun’s ass jiggle.

Bumalik naman si Baekhyun sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol at umupo siya specifically on his stomach, his ass dangerously close to the tip of Chanyeol’s dick.

“Lube?”

Chanyeol nods. “Meron diyan sa drawer sa tabi.”

Dali-dali namang inabot ni Baekhyun ‘yung bottle at naglagay siya ng marami sa palad niya. He slathers it all over Chanyeol’s dick, at ‘yung natira, ginamit niyang pangfinger sa sarili niya. Wala nang hiya-hiya nung bumukaka siya sa harapan ni Chanyeol, giving the latter a view of his asshole. His fingers made their way to his hole, three fingers in, and he clenched around them. It took Chanyeol a lot of effort para pigilan ang sarili niya na kainin ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Hindi siguro sila matatapos ngayong gabi.

“Fuck, _Chanyeol_ …” Baekhyun moaned when he curled his own fingers inside of his ass. Napakagat naman ng labi si Chanyeol at nagtwitch ‘yung tite niya.

Nang hindi na talaga kayanin ni Chanyeol, binuhat niya si Baekhyun at pinatuwad sa harap ng salamin, which was across the sofa bed they were on before. Sa sala kasi ng condo ni Chanyeol, merong malaking mirror which took half of the space of the wall. Next to it was the TV, and in the middle was the coffee table, at doon nakatuwad si Baekhyun currently. Nakaluhod pa siya since the coffee table was low, but okay lang naman since the carpet was soft.

Chanyeol begins trailing kisses along Baekhyun’s back, up until mareach niya ang tailbone niya. Hinimas-himas din niya ang pwet ni Baekhyun at pinalo bago ito himasin muli. Napa-whimper naman si Baekhyun kasi _puta_ siya at sarap na sarap siya sa kung ano mang ginagawa sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Tumingin si Chanyeol sa salamin at napansing namumula na ang pisngi ni Baekhyun, probably all riled up sa pamamalo niya sa pwet nito. “Look at me.”

Agad naman na inangat ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya at nagtama ang kanilang mga mata sa salamin. Mas lalong tinigasan si Baekhyun nang makita niya ang smirk ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa panga, hindi naman masyadong mahigpit, but enough to let him know that he’s in charge.

Maya-maya, naramdaman na niya ang pagpasok ng tite ni Chanyeol sa pwet niya at hindi na niya napigilang umungol nang malakas. It’s been a while since he had his dick up his ass, and he hasn’t let anyone touch him. He wouldn’t dare. Wala na sigurong mas sasarap pa kay Chanyeol. Some things just… happened. Kaya siya nakipagbreak dito.

“Putangina, ang sarap mo talaga.” Hindi na mabilang ni Baekhyun kung pang-ilang beses nang sinabi ni Chanyeol na masarap siya, pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. In fact, mas lalo lang itong nakaka-turn on para sa kanya. 

“Tignan mo sarili mo,” sabi ni Chanyeol habang nagt-thrust nang dahan-dahan. “Tignan mo kung gaano ka ka-puta para sakin.”

Ungol lamang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun.

Sakto naman sa pag-ungol niya ay ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang dalawa niyang daliri sa bibig niya. Agad naman na sinuck ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri niya, eager to please Chanyeol. He also fucks back, knowing na gustong-gusto ni Chanyeol na nakikitang magjiggle ang pwet niya sa tuwing ginagawa niya ito.

Gamit ‘yung isang kamay niya, inabot ni Chanyeol ‘yung phone niya na nasa coffee table din. Binuksan niya ang camera app at tinapat ang lens sa salamin. Kitang-kita ang kurbada ng katawan ni Baekhyun sa likod at ang mukha niyang sarap na sarap sa salamin. Subo-subo pa rin niya ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol.

“Smile, baby.”

Nag-thrust naman si Chanyeol nang malakas at tumirik naman ang mata ni Baekhyun. Sakto naman niyang kinuhaan ng litrato ‘yon.

“Isa pa.”

Walang tigil na bumayo si Chanyeol mula sa likod ni Baekhyun at tunog nalang ng skin-slapping nila ang maririnig sa condo unit ni Chanyeol. Nagiging erratic na ang breathing ni Baekhyun kasabay ng impit na mga ungol niya. Tumutulo na rin ang laway niya sa gilid ng labi niya, pero pinunasan ito ni Chanyeol gamit ang mga kamay na nakasubo kanina sa bibig ni Baekhyun bago ito muling isubo sa kanya. Ang baboy, pero gustong-gusto ‘yon ni Baekhyun.

Lahat nang ‘yon ay nakuhanan ni Chanyeol ng video.

Binalibag niya ang phone niya sa sofa bed. Inalis niya ang kamay niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun at pinadaan ito sa dibdib niya. Pinisil-pisil niya ang erect na utong ni Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo ‘to?” bulong ni Chanyeol sa may tenga ni Baekhyun. “Sagutin mo ako.”

“O-Oo,” sagot ni Baekhyun, voice raw and hoarse. “Gustong-gusto ko, _putangina_ , sige pa.”

“Lalabasan ka na?”

Napatango naman si Baekhyun. Pinalo naman siya sa pwet ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi pa pwede. Hindi pa ako lalabasan.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol si Baekhun sa bewang at binilisan ang pagbayo sa kanya. Nang maramdaman ni Chanyeol ang paparating niyang orgasm, jinakol naman niya si Baekhyun. Naramdaman niyang manginig ito, probably because he’s overly sensitive. After all, _sobrang lapit_ na niya talaga. Konting jakol pa.

Siniksik ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun.

_Labas pasok labas pasok labas pasok labas pasok._

_“Puta, Baekhyun, lalabasan na ako.”_

Hindi naman pumalya si Chanyeol sa pagjajakol kay Baekhyun. Maya-maya pa’y sabay silang nilabasan; si Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun at si Baekhyun naman sa kamay ni Chanyeol na medyo tumulo pa sa carpet.

Chanyeol pulled out and when he did, tumulo ang tamod niya sa hita ni Baekhyun.

“Hold your ass up for me, B.”

Sinunod naman ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng binata. Mas naging clear ang view ni Chanyeol of Baekhyun’s ass, at mas nakita niya ang puckered hole nito na punong-puno ng puti niyang tamod. Pinasok naman niya ang daliri niya doon, forcing out a few more to come out. Napaungol naman si Baekhyun, toes curling with the sensation sent down his spine. Hindi naman niya in-expect na ipapasok pa ni Chanyeol ‘yung mga daliri niya, but it’s not that he minds it, anyway.

“Nice. Akala ko momol lang,” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Sino bang atat na atat na tanggalin ang damit ko? Hmm?” Chanyeol smirks, knowing that he’s won the conversation.

Grumbling, binato ni Baekhyun ang t-shirt nito sa mukha ni Chanyeol. “Whatever.” Tumayo naman na siya and Chanyeol followed suit. “Well, I guess it’s time for me to go.” Tumingin siya sa orasan. 10:30 palang naman, he can grab nalang back to his condo.

Chanyeol visibly panics pero hindi naman niya masyado pinahalata kay Baekhyun. He desperately wants him to stay, wants to cuddle, and even make out ulit. “Hey, why don’t you stay for the night? I have spare clothes for you naman.”

Hastily putting on his sweats and hoodie, Baekhyun shakes his head. Ni hindi na nga niya tinitignan si Chanyeol. “Sorry… I have to go.”

Para bang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Chanyeol. It feels like he’s back to the day Baekhyun broke up with him.

“Baekhyun, I swear, you can stay. I can even sleep here on the sofa. You can use my bed.”

Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun and the smaller even offered him a smile, albeit tight-lipped. “I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“I don’t mind at all—”

“See you around, Chanyeol.” Kinuha na ni Baekhyun ang phone and keys niya before making his way out of Chanyeol’s unit.

Chanyeol stands there for a brief moment before opting to sit back down on the sofa. 

Pumasok naman si Sehun na halatang gulat dahil nakita niya ang isang gulo-gulong Baekhyun na nagmamadali pababa ng elevator. Nang makita rin niya si Chanyeol na hubo’t hubad pa na nakaupo sa sofa, napabuntong-hininga nalang siya.

“Alam mo, Chanyeol, ang tanga tanga mo.”


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gusto lang naman ni baekhyun ng sisig, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i do not own anything mentioned in this.

“Baekhyun.”

Napa-angat naman ng ulo si Baekhyun at nakita niya si Sehun na hinihila ang upuan sa tapat niya. Currently, nasa library siya, since may kailangan pa nga siyang tapusing papel para sa isang major subject niya.

“May kailangan ka ba, Sehun?”

Tinitigan muna siya ng binata bago magsalita. “I think it’s quite low to have sex with someone for a mere Netflix password, even for you.” Boses palang niya, halata mong hindi siya nandito para makipagusap lang. 

Natigilan naman si Baekhyun sa pagtatype.

“Momol lang naman in-offer ko kay Chanyeol.”

“Alam mo namang tanga ‘yun para sayo.”

Hindi nalang umimik si Baekhyun. Instead, binaling nalang niya ang atensyon niya sa laptop niya at nagsimula ulit na magtype.

“You know,” panimula ni Sehun, “I never pegged you as someone who so willingly breaks another person’s heart. I thought you were better.” Sa lahat talaga ng mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol, kay Sehun talaga siya naiintimidate. Baka dahil siya ‘yung pinakamatagal na kaibigan ni Chanyeol, so siya itong over-protective sa kanya. Or baka dahil sa mukha nito - gwapo, pero alam mo ‘yun? Mahihiya kang lumapit.

“Sehun.”

“Ano? Akala ko lang naman.” He made it sound like it wasn’t really important pero seriously, nakakatakot talaga ang tono niya. It was taking all of Baekhyun’s strength to not flee. “Mukhang nagkamali ako.”

Napabuntong-hininga nalang si Baekhyun. Hindi naman maiintindihan ni Sehun ang nangyari. Hindi naman na naghintay pa ng sagot si Sehun kay Baekhyun kasi mukhang wala naman siyang mapapala. Although, it was technically his fault. Hindi naman na niya idedeny ‘yun. Hiyang-hiya pa rin siya. Kaya siya nakipagbreak kasi alam niyang wala na siyang mukhang maihaharap kay Chanyeol pati na rin sa pamilya niya.

Pagkaalis na pagkaalis ni Sehun, pumalit naman agad si Jongdae. Inilapag niya ‘yung gamit niya sa table katabi ng ibang mga gamit ni Baekhyun.

“Hoy. Kita ko ‘yun ah. Anong sabi niya?”

“Wala, napaka-chismoso mo.” Inirapan naman niya si Jongdae.

“Sus. Tungkol ba kay Chanyeol?”

“Wala naman sigurong ibang rason ‘yun para lapitan ako, diba?”

“Eh, ano ba kasing nangyari?”

_Naging marupok ako at tinext siya. Wala lang, namiss ko lang kasi siya. Pero nagkamali ako sa desisyon ko._ “Hiningi ko lang Netflix password niya. May hindi pa kasi ako natatapos na pinapanood.”

“Ay gaga ka, buraot!!!”

Binato naman agad ni Baekhyun si Jongdae ng ballpen at tumama ‘yon sa noo niya. “Tangina mo, ang ingay-ingay. Nasa library tayo. Pag tayo pinalabas dito, ewan ko nalang kung anong magagawa ko sayo.” Need na need na kasi talagang matapos ni Baekhyun ‘yung papel niya, at hindi talaga nakakatulong si Jongdae as of the moment.

“So,” sabi ni Jongdae na mas humina na ang boses, “ano ngang nangyari? ‘Yun lang? Hiningi mo lang? O baka naman… may iba pa?”

“Hindi ko matatakasan ‘tong tanong na ‘to, am I right?”

Tumango naman si Jongdae.

“I offered to momol. G naman siya, eh.” Nagshrug naman si Baekhyun para magmukhang no big deal lang ‘yun sa kanya. Which was hindi naman kasi _sobrang big deal non_ and _what the fuck talaga miss na niya si Chanyeol at ang tite niya._

“But?”

“...but we ended up having sex.”

“PUTANGINA MO, HINDOT!!!!! MALANDI!!!!”

“Puta ka talaga, Jongdae!!!” Niligpit naman niya ‘yung mga gamit niya at hinila si Jongdae palabas bago pa sila sitahin (kasi dun naman ‘yun mapupunta).

“Pahamak talaga ‘yang bibig mo.”

“Sorry na, nagulat lang naman ako. I mean, alam ko namang malandi ka pero girl? SEX TALAGA PARA SA PASSWORD?????” sigaw ulit ni Jongdae habang nasa may high school department, with matching wagayway pa ng kamay. Gustong-gusto nalang talaga ni Baekhyun na lamunin siya ng lupa kasi _the fuck_ pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga high school students doon at hindi niya kailangang malaman nila ang tungkol sa sex life niya.

“Sige, lakasan mo pa boses mong puta ka. Ang daming bata dito.”

“Oops.” Hinila nalang siya ni Jongdae papunta sa may QPark at naupo sila dun sa isa sa mga tables na may umbrellas. “Okay, so speak up na. What the fuck happened? How? Why? When?”

“Ayun na nga ‘yung rason, gusto ko lang nung Netflix password niya. That’s it.”

“Ulol, ako pa niloloko mo dito.” Sinipa pa ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sa tuhod, which earned him a punch on the shoulder.

“Fine, I texted him kasi namiss ko siya. Happy?” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakasimangot. He crossed his arms in front of his chest pa, kasi feeling defensive na nga siya.

“Tanga. Ikaw nakipaghiwalay, diba?”

“Tapos? Bawal mamiss?”

“Duh. Dapat nung hiniwalayan mo siya, wala nang miss miss or any of that shit.”

Sumama naman ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya. “Makasalita ka, akala mo ikaw hindi ganito. Sinong nakipaghiwalay kay Minseok at binalikan din naman agad kasi, and I quote, _miss ko na siya gusto ko na ulit isubo tite niya--”_

“Hey, ang pinaguusapan natin dito, problema mo!!!”

“Whatever, ayaw ko na. Good bye, Jongdae!”

Hindi na hinintay ni Baekhyun na makasagot pa ang kaibigan. Tumayo nalang siya at nagdire-diretso ng lakad papunta sa carpark kasi fuck it gusto nalang talaga niya ng sisig. One of his comfort meals talaga ang sisig from Sisig Hooray!, that oh-so-yummy putok-batok oily sisig nila, and he was in _dire_ need of sisig right now.

“Ate, isa nga pong pork sisig. Ay, ate double na po pala tapos extra rice.”

Habang naghihintay si Baekhyun sa gilid with matching wind effect pa galing dun sa maduming exhaust fan, narinig naman niya ang boses _niya_. 

Sa may PotDog nakatayo si Chanyeol of marketing management, with his hair swept up and his watch glinting from his wrist. Stressed siya from Baekhyun’s vantage point. Halatang-halata ‘yung eyebags niya kahit na malayo, plus, he’s breaking out. Pero kahit naman ganon, parang Greek god pa rin ito sa paningin ni Baekhyun.

Inabot na ni ate ‘yung order ni Baekhyun na sisig. Nagdalawang-isip pa siya kung saan siya dadaan - sa malapit na exit, o dun sa mahaba-habang exit para lang madaanan si Chanyeol. Siyempre, pipiliin niya ‘yung daang madadaanan si Chanyeol. Hindi nalang siya magpapahalata.

Hindi naman foolproof ang plano ni Baekhyun kasi not long after, nasa may Bacsilog palang siya, narinig niya ‘yung boses ng isa sa mga kasama ni Chanyeol na sinabing, “Uy, hindi ba ‘yun ‘yung ex mo?”

Agad namang napalingon si Chanyeol. Totoo nga. Cliché na kung cliché pero fuck, ayan na nga.

Umalis naman si Chanyeol sa pila niya at sinundan si Baekhyun na nagmamadali namang maglakad papalayo sa kanya.

“Baekhyun.”

_Lakad lang, Baekhyun. Kunwari, hindi mo siya naririnig._

“Baekhyun… B, please. Mag-usap naman tayo.”

_God, konting tulong naman diyan. Pabukas naman ng lupa, gusto ko lang magtago._

“B.”

Finally, nahawakan na ni Chanyeol ‘yung wrist niya. Nasa may carpark lang sila, malapit sa AMV tree. Halata namang maabutan agad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, what with his long legs. Also, masyadong maraming tao - hindi na makasingit pa si Baekhyun.

“What do you want, Chanyeol?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa sapatos niya. Umusog siya nang konti sa may gilid kasi nakakaharang pa sila sa daanan, which prompted Chanyeol to move closer to him din. Suffice to say, nagpapanic na deep inside si Baekhyun kasi _what the fuck ang bango bango talaga ng ex niya_. 

“I want to talk, Baekhyun.” Sinusubukan namang tignan ni Chanyeol ang ex, pero iniiwasan talaga siya nito. With a sigh, he leaned back nalang, opting to look at the students na tumatawid papunta sa health service.

“Okay,” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Let’s talk here.”

“Doon tayo sa mas private.”

Alam na agad ni Baekhyun ‘yung tinutukoy ni Chanyeol na ‘private’. Since they started dating, they established a place na kung saan sila magmemeet every time na may nagtugmang vacant, and that place is! Charan! _Ang botanical garden._ Buti nalang at nakapag-off lotion si Baekhyun.

Saktong-sakto, wala namang tao doon. Siguro dahil 5 pm na rin, most of the high school students ay pauwi na (‘yung building nila ‘yung pinakamalapit) and ‘yung mga nasa laboratory, malamang busy. Sakto rin at wala sina manong na naglilinis, so they have a bit more privacy.

Baekhyun cleared his throat naman to catch Chanyeol’s attention. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Pinadaan naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa buhok niya and _fok ‘yung taut muscles niya bakat na bakat sa uniform niya tangina naman_ at _holy shit bakit niya dinilaan lips niya HEY THAT’S BAWAL!!!!!_

“I want to talk about us, Baekhyun.”

“Wala naman tayong dapat pag-usapan, Chanyeol. We’re over. Matagal na. Please, move on.” Halos matawa naman si Baekhyun nung sinabi niya ang mga katagang ‘move on’. Parang ang dali-dali, eh, no? Akala mo siya naka-move on na.

“You really think I’ll let this one slide? Baekhyun, nagsex tayo nung isang gabi. You can’t tell me to just brush it off.”

“It’s just sex, Chanyeol. Let it g—”

“Not to me. Baekhyun, mahal pa rin kita.”

Hindi naman umimik si Baekhyun. Sa totoo lang, pigil na pigil siyang magsabi ng _mahal din kita_. Kaso naalala nanaman niya, ‘yung rason kung bakit _hindi_. Kung bakit maling sabihin ‘yun, at kung bakit maling makipagbalikan sa ex niya.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol. Last time was a mistake. Kalimutan mo nalang na may nangyari.”

Tumawa naman si Chanyeol, void of even the slightest bit of humor. “That’s the thing, Baekhyun. Hindi ko makalimutan. God knows how much I wanted it, how much I wanted your kisses, how much I wanted my dick up your ass—” _Kahit kailan talaga, ang bibig ni Chanyeol._ “And how much I wanted to just hug you and make you mine again.”

“Chanyeol…”

“Please, Baekhyun. I’m suffering. I miss you.”

Lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, leaving him no room to escape. Nakasandal na si Baekhyun sa isang puno and honestly, hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya. Sobrang lapit ni Chanyeol sa kanya and all he can think about was _chanyeol chanyeol chanyeol chanyeol_.

“Baekhyun…”

Unti-unting nilapit ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. He planted a small kiss on his right cheek, then on his chin, the tip of his nose, forehead, his left cheek... 

At this point, Baekhyun was out of breath. Literally hindi na siya makahinga.

Nakatingin si Chanyeol sa labi ni Baekhyun; _a silent request._

Nung makita ni Chanyeol na Baekhyun wasn’t showing any signs of rejecting him, hinalikan na niya ito. Baekhyun didn’t respond right away, just frozen in his spot. Chanyeol took this moment to put his hands on his hips, at mas lalo niyang nilaliman ang paghalik niya sa ex.

“I still love you.”

“I-I—” Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun nang halikan siya ulit ni Chanyeol, this time mas aggressive. Pinasok na ni Chanyeol and dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun at kinagat pa niya ang lower lip nito.

“Fuck, I love you. I want you right now.”

“ _I want you, too.”_

Ayun lang. Ayun lang talaga ‘yung kailangan na confirmation ni Chanyeol bago niya i-unbuckle ‘yung belt ni Baekhyun at hilahin pababa ang pantalon niya. Agad naman niyang hinimas ang pwet ni Baekhyun.

“Step out of your pants, baby.”

Bilang Baekhyun the Marupok, sumunod naman siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Nahiya pa siya nung una kasi _hello??? Hubad siya dito sa botanical garden ayos ba tayo diyan mga brothers and sisters???_ Pero hindi naman hinayaan ni Chanyeol na si Baekhyun lang ang magtatanggal ng damit. Siya pa nga naunang magtanggal ng brief niya at hinimas-himas niya sarili niya. Napalunok nalang si Baekhyun and with shaky hands, binaba na rin niya ang brief niya.

“Make it quick,” halos pabulong niyang sabi.

Hinalikan naman siya ni Chanyeol sa may tenga, as if to reassure him. “I will, baby. Trust me.”

Yeah, that was the thing about Chanyeol - sobrang sweet niya kahit sobrang _baboy_ ng ginagawa nila. Hulog nanaman si Baekhyun.

Pinatalikod naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, paharap doon sa puno. Humawak naman si Baekhyun doon for support, spreading his legs wider para may mas access si Chanyeol.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

Halos mapa-snort naman si Baekhyun. Napaka-bolero talaga nitong ni Chanyeol, kahit nakatalikod siya beautiful pa rin? Okay pa ba tayo diyan? Masyado na atang whipped.

“Ipapasok ko na.”

Chanyeol wasted no time at ipinasok na niya ang tite niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun. On times like these, gusto talaga ni Baekhyun na finufuck siyang _raw_. Buti naman at naalala pa ito ni Chanyeol. Well, wala naman talaga siyang nakakalimutan pagdating kay Baekhyun.

Dahan-dahan namang nilalabas pasok ni Chanyeol ‘yung tite niya at napaungol naman si Baekhyun dahil dito.

“B, wag kang maingay.”

_“Fuck, ang sarap…”_

Wala nang ibang choice si Chanyeol kundi takpan ang bibig ni Baekhyun, pero of course, Baekhyun had something else in mind. Dinilaan niya ang palad ni Chanyeol bago niya hawakan ito at isubo ang tatlong daliri. Pinaikot-ikot niya ‘yung dila niya sa mga daliri ni Chanyeol, sucking harder each time Chanyeol hits the perfect spot.

“Tangina, B.” Gamit ang isang kamay niya, he steadied Baekhyun’s hips at binilisan ang pagbayo sa loob ng binata. Impit na mga ungol naman ang nagawa ni Baekhyun.

Humarap naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, which left the latter confused kasi ayun na eh, nandun na siya sa moment. Sarap na sarap na siya sa pagkakantot sa kanya. What confused him more was when Baekhyun ordered him to sit sa ground na kung saan may nilapag siyang jacket.

“B, madudumihan ‘tong jacket mo,” sabi ni Chanyeol, pero sinunod pa rin naman niya ang utos ni Baekhyun.

“It’s okay.” Medyo nagpa-pant na si Baekhyun, meaning he was really aroused. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol kasi namiss niya talagang makita si Baekhyun na ganito.

Nang makaupo si Chanyeol, umupo rin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Baekhyun’s legs were on Chanyeol’s sides, his knees close to his chest. Basically, he was about to ride Chanyeol like that. Hindi naman papalampasin ni Chanyeol ‘yung chance na makitang magbounce si Baekhyun sa tite niya, so medyo naglean back siya.

“No, stay close to me.”

Pinasok naman na ni Baekhyun ‘yung tigas na tigas na tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya at pagkatapos, ipiinalibot niya ‘yung arms niya sa may leeg ni Chanyeol. Slowly, nagsimula siyang magbounce sa tite ni Chanyeol, making sure na ‘yung buong shaft ng tite ni Chanyeol nasa loob niya.

“Fuck.”

Patuloy naman ang pagbounce ni Baekhyun sa tite ni Chanyeol at maya-maya, nagiging loose na ang pagkakahawak niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol kept him steady, though, with his hands on his waist. Tinulungan na rin niya si Baekhyun, lifting him up then pushing him back down on his dick. Tuwang-tuwa naman siya nung umungol nang malakas si Baekhyun, kaso bigla niyang naalala _ay, nasa botanical garden nga pala kami_ , kaya hinalikan nalang niya ito.

“Tangina, gago gago gago gago.” Bumilis naman ang pagbabounce ni Baekhyun, and ‘yung precum ni Chanyeol nag-contribute na rin sa squelching sounds na maririnig ng kahit sinong dumaan sa botanical garden, freely making use of the open space. Wala naman na silang pake at this point.

“Lalabasan ka na ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni Baekhyun. Dumidikit na kasi ito sa noo niya since pawis na pawis na siya.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun, small whimpers coming tumbling out of his lips. Napangiti ulit si Chanyeol at hindi na niya napigilang halikan siya muli.

“Let me help you, then.”

Putting his big hand between them, jinakol naman niya si Baekhyun. It didn’t take long for him to cum kasi after 5 tugs, pinutok na ni Baekhyun ang tamod niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin naman siya tumigil sa pagbounce kasi hindi pa nilalabasan si Chanyeol. Habang ginagawa niya ito, kinuha niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol at dinilaan ang tamod niyang nasa kamay nito. That sent Chanyeol over the edge at pinutok niya lahat sa loob ni Baekhyun. Eto namang si Baekhyun, siyempre, walang sinayang kahit isang drop. Lahat nang tamod ni Chanyeol sinigurado niyang mapuputok sa loob niya lang.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

Sumandal naman si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol.

“Mahal din kita…”

Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun ang pagfreeze ng katawan ni Chanyeol.

“Mahal mo pala ako eh…” mahinang sabi nito. “So, why… why did you break up with me?”

Tumingala naman si Baekhyun at tinignan si Chanyeol sa mata. Kitang-kita sa mga mata nito ang pagmamahal na hinaharbor pa rin niya for Baekhyun. Kitang-kita rin ang sakit na nararamdaman niya dahil sa break-up nila; Chanyeol really wasn’t coping well.

“I’m sorry.”

Kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinalikan ang likod nito. “I don’t need your apology, B. I need your explanation.”

“It’s… It’s a long story.”

“I’ll listen.”

“But, you’ll hate me…”

Chanyeol cupped his cheeks, brushing his thumbs over them. “I could never hate you.”

“I swear, Chanyeol. Aayawan mo ako.”

Bigla naman nang kinabahan si Chanyeol.

“Try me.”

Napabuntong-hininga naman si Baekhyun. Chanyeol deserved to know, anyway.

“I accidentally sent your mom a text.”

“And?”

“...It was an ass pic. It was for you talaga. I was drunk, and magkasunod lang names niyo in my contacts kasi I have your full names saved. I’m so sorry. I apologized right away pero blinock ko nalang number niya kasi hindi ko kaya ‘yung kahihiyan kapag nabasa niya ‘yun. She must hate me now, and she probably doesn’t want me for you. She just saw my _ass_ Chanyeol. Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

Pagkatapos na ikwento ‘yon ni Baekhyun, wala siyang natanggap na sagot kay Chanyeol. Ilang minuto na ang nakalipas, tahimik pa rin siya, na mas lalong ikinakaba ni Baekhyun. However, biglang tumawa nang malakas si Chanyeol, halos di na makahinga.

“Seriously?”

Baekhyun was bewildered.

“Ha?”

Tawang-tawa pa rin si Chanyeol nang hawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun, intertwining their fingers together. “You really thought na I was gonna get mad at you for that?”

Napanguso naman si Baekhyun. “Well, yes? I mean, I sent her a picture of my ass. My ass.”

“Oh, baby…” Hinalikan naman ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Your ass is wonderful. Mom probably would have liked it nga eh.”

“Shut up, oh my God. Kadiri. Let’s not bring it up. Kung hindi ka galit... what about your mom?” Hiyang-hiya pa rin si Baekhyun. Tuwing naiisip niya ‘yung nangyari, gusto nalang niyang magpalamon sa lupa.

“She didn’t even mention it sa akin. She’s been asking where you are nga eh. Sabi niya, namimiss ka na niya tuwing dinner. I didn’t tell her we broke up, though. Sabi ko lang busy ka.”

Mas lalong napanguso si Baekhyun. “Miss ko na luto ni tita.”

“She misses you, too, you know.”

“I’m sorry,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Sumandal siya ulit sa balikat ni Chanyeol without letting go of his hand. “Are you okay with taking me back as your boyfriend?”

“Of course. Pero liligawan mo ako.”

“Eh? Bakit ako manliligaw?”

Chanyeol cocked his head to one side. “Ikaw ‘tong may atraso sakin. Dahil lang sa ass pic.”

“I got scared, okay? Wag na ‘yang ligaw ligaw na ‘yan, jowain mo nalang ulit ako!”

“Ayoko nga. Bahala ka diyan.”

Nag-grind naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Fine, liligawan kita. Pero jowa na ulit kita ha.”

Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol. _Putangina mo Baekhyun ang cute cute mo._

“Okay, deal.”

“Pero Chanyeol, teka lang…”

“What is it?”

“‘Yung sisig ko, naipit mo na.”


	3. three.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yeah?”

Mga ilang minuto rin ang lumipas, wala pa ring imik si Baekhyun pagkatapos nitong tawagin ang jowa (Siyempre, sinagot na siya agad ni Chanyeol kasi marupok siya) niya, kaya nilingon siya ni Chanyeol na kanina pa nakaharap sa salamin. Nag-aayos na kasi sila para sa family dinner, and si Baekhyun ang plus one ni Chanyeol. Eto namang si Baekhyun, sobrang kinakabahan. It’s been so long since he’d last seen Chanyeol’s family.

“Okay lang ba talagang sumama ako? I mean, family dinner ‘yan…” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa mga kamay niyang nakapatong lang sa hita niya.

Umupo naman sa tabi niya si Chanyeol at ipinatong din ang kamay niya sa hita ni Baekhyun. “I told you, diba? Wala kang dapat alalahanin. Tuwang-tuwa nga sila nung nalaman nilang sasama ka, remember?”

Of course, Baekhyun remembers. Nag-video call pa sila kasi hindi naniniwala ang daddy ni Chanyeol na sasama si Baekhyun for their family dinner. Hiyang-hiya naman nung mga oras na ‘yun si Baekhyun kasi, _duh_ , hindi siya ready? Kakagising lang niya, _wala pa siyang damit._ Loko naman ‘tong Chanyeol na ‘to, tinapat pa sa kanya ‘yung camera. Napakumot tuloy bigla si Baekhyun. _Baka makita pa ang mga chikinini niya_.

“Kinakabahan lang ako.”

“You’ll do great.” Tumingala naman si Baekhyun at nakita niya ang walang kapantay na ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Boyfriend kita, remember?”

“What does me being your boyfriend have to do with anything?”

Mas lumawak ang ngiti ni Chanyeol at pinisil ang hita ni Baekhyun nang dalawang beses. “Kasi mahal kita.”

Namula naman mga pisngi ni Baekhyun pero sinimangutan lang niya ang boyfriend niya. “Tapos?”

“Mahal kita. Ayun lang. Basta mahal kita, walang mananakit sayo. Wala kang dapat ikakaba o ikatakot.”

“I hate you,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Tumayo ito para umupo sa lap ng boyfriend niya. Winding his arms around Chanyeol’s neck tapos hinalikan niya si Chanyeol sa labi.

“Ganon na pala pag hate? May kasamang kiss?” Tinaasan naman ni Chanyeol ng kilay si Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo bawiin ko?”

“Sige nga.”

Nakatanggap na naman ng isang halik mula kay Baekhyun si Chanyeol, na labis naman niyang ikinatuwa. _Malandi_. Siyempre, gustong-gusto rin naman ni Baekhyun. Harot, eh.

“I love you.”

Piningot ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa ilong. “Mahal din kita. Pero tangina, _tinitigasan ka na agad_? Dalawang halik lang naman ‘yun?”

Namula naman buong mukha ni Chanyeol na umabot hanggang tenga. “H-Hoy! Kasalanan ko bang ganyan itsura mo tapos hinalikan mo ako nang dalawang beses?” Yumuko naman siya para tumingin sa boner niyang medyo ipit ng pantalong suot niya, pero biglang nagshift ang line of sight niya sa malulusog na hita ni Baekhyun. Napadila si Chanyeol sa mga labi niya. “Kung pwede nga lang na hindi na pumunta, kanina pa kita kinantot,” pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol, pero rinig na rinig ito ni Baekhyun. Siyempre, magkaharap lang sila.

“Gago ka talaga.” Tumayo naman na si Baekhyun. “Magreretouch ako. No funny games, Chanyeol.”

“Baby naman eh,” paghihimutok ni Chanyeol. “Kahit quickie lang?”

“Chanyeol, isa pa. Puputulin ko ‘yang tite mo!”

Napasinghap naman nang malakas si Chanyeol. Medyo exaggerated pa. “No! That’s _bawal_ , baby! Paano nalang kita mapapaligaya gabi-gabi?”

Nabato naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng isang rolyo ng tissue sa mukha. _Bastos talaga ‘tong hayop na ‘to!_

“Baby baby ka diyan. Bilisan mo na! Kung di mo talaga kaya, magjakol ka nalang sa CR. Bilis, aalis na tayo in one hour!”

Napanguso naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. “Eh, talaga ba, baby? Wala man lang kahit mabilisang kantot?”

“Hindi mo ako madadala diyan.” _Actually, konti pa. Baka bumigay ako. Charot._

“Gusto ko pwet mo, baby.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Po?”

Naiinis si Baekhyun. Bakit ba ang hina niya pagdating kay Chanyeol?

Pero _no,_ hindi gagana ang pagpapa-cute ni Chanyeol ngayon. Maayos na itsura niya. Na-style na buhok niya, nakapag-make up na siya. If the circumstances were different, malamang nakaluhod na ngayon si Baekhyun at nakasubo sa tite ni Chanyeol. Mas mahalaga ang look niya ngayon. Sorry ka nalang, Chanyeol.

“Bilisan mo na diyan.”

Chanyeol harrumphed. “Mamaya ka sakin.”

* * *

Mga 7:45 na nung nakarating sina Chanyeol sa Raffles sa Makati. They came all the way from Manila pa, and it was surprising nga na medyo maaga pa silang nakarating. The traffic was bearable. The whole ride, though, hindi pa rin mapakali si Baekhyun, so Chanyeol had to talk to him para hindi siya kabahan. It seemed to work, kasi Baekhyun’s less tense na than kanina.

“You good na, babe?”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun. “Yeah. Kinda. Hold my hand? Nanlalamig pa rin ako.”

With a smile, hinawakan naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, making sure to have their fingers intertwined. May pahabol pang kiss at the back of Baekhyun’s hand. “Gotchu, baby.”

“Ew, kadiri ka.”

“Pero mahal mo?”

“Siyempre. Mahal na mahal.”

“Kahit na ikaw nakipagbreak sakin dahil lang sa isang maliit na mistake, mahal pa rin kita.”

Binatukan naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol gamit ang isa niyang kamay. “I thought we agreed on not talking about it na!!!”

Tumawa naman nang malakas si Chanyeol. “Sorry na nga! Eto na!”

Pumasok naman na sila sa loob and a waiter ushered them to their table. The place isn’t packed since in the middle of the week palang. Good thing nalang na wala pa masyadong ginagawa both sina Baekhyun and Chanyeol, so may oras sila for this dinner. Not like Chanyeol’s family would plan something like this when they know na madidisrupt ang classes nilang dalawa.

“Chanyeol! Nandito na pala kayo.”

“Hi, ate.” Nakipag-beso naman si Chanyeol sa kapatid niya, still not letting go of Baekhyun’s hand. “The traffic wasn’t bad, so nakarating kami agad.”

“Good, good.” Ibinaling naman ni Yoora ang attention niya kay Baekhyun, na tahimik lang na nakatayo sa may likod ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, hi! It’s been so long. Buti naman at nakasama ka ngayon.”

Chanyeol turned to look over Baekhyun just to check on him. Nakangiti naman si Baekhyun, and overall, he seems relaxed.

“It’s been so long na nga, ate. Good to see you again.”

“Ay nako, ang tagal lang nating hindi nagkita, ganyan ka na ka-formal sa akin?” Lumapit naman si Yoora kay Baekhyun at binigyan ito nang isang mahigpit na hug. “Kamusta ka naman?”

“I’m good naman, hehehe.”

“Hala, Chanyeol! Baekhyun!”

Silang tatlo naman ‘yung napalingon sa mommy and daddy ni Chanyeol at Yoora na kababalik lang from getting their food, since buffet-style naman. Agad namang ibinaba ng mommy ni Chanyeol ‘yung plate niya to greet Baekhyun with (another) tight hug.

“Nako, ikaw na bata ka. Namiss kita!”

Baekhyun giggled, hugging her back. “Namiss din po kita, tita.”

“Kamusta ka? Ang mom and dad mo, okay naman sila?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Opo, kakabalik lang nila from Japan kasi they visited kuya. They stayed there for a month.”

“Oh, I see,” sagot naman ng mommy ni Chanyeol. “Halika na doon. Eat a lot, okay?”

“Mom, hindi mo man lang ba ako papansinin?” nagpapa-awang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Tumingin naman ang mommy ni Chanyeol sa kanya at nagkunwaring ngayon niya lang ito nakita. “Ay, you’re here din pala?”

“Mom naman eh!”

“Hala ka, mommy,” sabi ni Yoora na natatawa. “Papaiyakin mo na naman si bunso.”

“Ngayon ko lang talaga napansin,” nagbibirong sabi ng mommy nila.

“Darling, I think you’re keeping the kids from getting their food. Halika na, tabihan mo na ako,” biglang sabi ng daddy ni Chanyeol. Pinatong niya ang kamay niya sa balikat ng kanyang asawa bago tumingin kay Baekhyun na may malawak na ngiti. “Good to see you again, Baekhyun. I hope you’ll be with us again sa susunod na dinner.”

“Siyempre, dad,” sagot bigla ni Chanyeol. “Lagi nang present si Baekhyun sa mga dinner natin.”

So, there - kumuha na si Chanyeol and Baekhyun ng food nila. Actually, si Chanyeol talaga ang kumukuha. Baekhyun’s just there standing next to him at hinahayaan lang niyang si Chanyeol ang maglagay ng food sa plate niya. He’s not actually doing _nothing_ ; tinititigan si Chanyeol while the latter talked animatedly about anything and everything. Patango-tango lang naman si Baekhyun habang nakangiti, not really listening (sorry, Chanyeol), but basking in Chanyeol’s presence. He still can’t believe he’s this lucky to have him, na Chanyeol still took him back kahit na may katangahan siyang nagawa.

“Hey, baby.” Winagayway naman ni Chanyeol ‘yung kamay niya sa harap ng mukha ni Baekhyun, which brought Baekhyun back to his senses. “Okay ka lang? Kanina ka pa nakangiti diyan.”

“Oh, talaga?” Natawa naman si Baekhyun, which weirded Chanyeol out. _Lord, sana okay pa po ang boyfriend ko. Bakit po siya tumatawa mag-isa?_

“Really, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just really love you.”

The dinner was filled with amazing stories and endless chattering. Baekhyun could really say na nage-enjoy siya, and narerealize na niyang ang tanga niya pala kanina for being so nervous about it. He forgot how easy it was to just… talk to Chanyeol’s family.

“See, I told you. Wala ka namang dapat ikakaba kanina,” bulong ni Chanyeol directly sa tenga ni Baekhyun.

Pinisil naman ni Baekhyun kamay ng nobyo niya, kasi _duh again,_ hindi pwedeng hindi sila magka-hawak kamay. Kahit under the table pa ‘yun.

“Hmm. Sorry na, for worrying you.”

Hinalikan naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa noo, oblivious to the Park family’s stares. Para bang may sarili na naman silang mundo ni Baekhyun. Wala naman ‘yun sa parents ni Chanyeol, at lalo na kay Yoora. In fact, tuwang-tuwa pa nga sila. Kilig na kilig, even. They eventually went back to their own conversations, leaving the two to their own.

“It’s fine,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Pero babe…”

“Ano?”

Matagal bago sumagot si Chanyeol, kaya napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nakakagat sa lower lip si Chanyeol na para bang nagcocontemplate kung sasabihin pa ba niya kay Baekhyun o hindi.

“Spit it out, baby.”

Mas inilapit naman ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya sa tenga ni Baekhyun, and with his voice gone to a lower octave, sabi niya, _“Kantot kita sa CR.”_

Baekhyun’s throat dried up tapos medyo inangat niya yung table cloth to look at the outline of Chanyeol’s crotch sa pants niya. _Of course he had to be rock hard._

“Ngayon na?”

“Opo, baby. Ako na mauuna sa CR, then you follow me. Okay?”

“Wait, hindi ba nila mapapansin?”

“Baby, I don’t care. I want you to suck me off. Tapos kantot na kita. Hehe.”

Siyempre, bilang malandi, gusto rin naman ni Baekhyun. The thought of Chanyeol fucking him sa CR kind of turns him on. Sa garden nga, nagawa nila, dito pa kaya sa CR? _Fuck you, Chanyeol. Bakit ang libog mo at bakit dinadamay mo ako????? Tara na????_

“Fine. You go first na.” Bago tumayo si Chanyeol, though, nagawa pang i-cup ni Baekhyun ‘yung boner niya. Pinandilatan naman siya ni Chanyeol, pero si Baekhyun? _Kebs._

* * *

“ _Fuck, ang sarap sarap talaga ng bibig mong puta ka._ ”

Nakasabunot naman si Chanyeol sa buhok ni Baekhyun habang subo-subo siya nito. Ramdam niyang it hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat, at mas lalo tuloy siyang ginanahan na kantutin ang bibig ng boyfriend niya. Chanyeol was having a hard time keeping his loud groans to himself, kaya every time, Baekhyun had to pinch his butt.

“Chanyeol, isa pa.” Kumalas muna si Baekhyun sa pagchuchupa sa boyfriend niya, with matching laway na tumutulo sa gilid ng labi niya. “May makakarinig sa atin pag may biglang pumasok.”

“I locked the door naman.”

“Kahit na, this is a cubicle pa rin!” Funny lang, sumisigaw talaga si Baekhyun sa harap ng tite ni Chanyeol na galit na galit. Jinakol naman niya ‘to nang saglit bago isubo ulit. Pinaikot-ikot pa niya ang dila niya sa may ulo.

“No - _fuck_ , I meant nilock ko yung - _hmm, shit_ \- nilock ko ‘yung door mismo.”

Baekhyun released his dick in his mouth with a loud pop, his mouth a supple ‘O’. Tuwang-tuwa naman si Chanyeol na makitang pulang-pula na ang lips nito, a little swollen pa.

“Ikaw talaga. You’d do anything for kantutan like this, no?”

Ngumisi naman si Chanyeol bago buksan ang cubicle. Naunang lumabas si Baekhyun at nagsimulang maghubad ng pantalon niya, siyempre not forgetting to tease Chanyeol. Alam niyang nakatingin sa pwet niya ang nobyo, kaya dahan-dahan naman niya itong binaba. Halata na mahigpit ‘yung pantalon ni Baekhyun pagdating sa may pwet nito, with the way it was practically pressing tightly on his ass cheeks. Lumapit naman si Chanyeol sa kanya, his dick twitching in front of him, and there - hindi na niya napigilan at pinisil-pisil ang pwet ni Baekhyun.

Umupo naman si Baekhyun sa sink and spread his legs open, holding his thighs up to his chest, his fingers under the backside of his knees.

“I’ll eat you out muna, okay?”

Hindi na naghintay si Chanyeol ng sagot mula kay Baekhyun at lumuhod na, latching his lips on Baekhyun’s hole. Isang satisfied sigh ang lumabas mula sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s tongue worked in several magical ways. Kanina pa rin tigas na tigas si Baekhyun, kaya habang kinakain siya, nagjajakol na rin siya. Precum adorned the tip of his dick, at nung nagsimulang mag-labas pasok ng dila si Chanyeol sa pwet niya, hindi na niya napigilan ang ungol na nagawa niya.

“Putangina, napaka-sexy mo. Hindi na ako makapaghintay, gustong-gusto na kitang kantutin.”

“ _No.”_ Mas diniin ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa may mukha niya. “Kainin mo pa ako - _ah, fuck, ang sarap! Puta ka, Chanyeol!”_

Mga ilang labas-pasok pa ng dila bago kumalas si Chanyeol sa pag-kain niya kay Baekhyun. Tumingala naman siya para tignan ang boyfriend niyang pawis na pawis na at hawak-hawak ang sariling tite.

“Can I fuck you na po?”

_Putangina ng po. Polite._

“Okay, let me fix my position lang.”

Umayos naman na ng upo si Baekhyun since medyo kanina pa siya nags-slide sa may sink.

“Do you have lube with you?”

Nilabas naman ni Chanyeol ‘yung maliit na packet ng lube sa bulsa ng pantalon niya. _Puta, ready si gago._

“Hehehe, of course. Ready ako.”

“Give it.” Inabot naman ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ‘yung lube, and Baekhyun squeezed a generous amount of it on his palm. “Come closer.” Siyempre, upon request, lumapit naman si Chanyeol. Baekhyun slathered a generous amount on his dick, making sure na fully covered ‘yung buong length ni Chanyeol. ‘Yung natira sa lube, ipinahid naman ni Baekhyun sa butas niya, careful to spread it around the rim. He also prepped himself, so mga ilang minutes din bago pinasok ni Chanyeol ‘yung tite niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun.

“ _Putangina.”_

Pareho silang napamura; the other one dahil sa kalibugan niya at kanina pa siya naghihintay na pumasok sa loob ng boyfriend niya. ‘Yung isa naman, dahil malamig-lamig ‘yung lube. Dahil na rin siguro sa kalakihan ng tite ni Chanyeol.

“Putangina, Chanyeol. Bilisan na natin, baka hinahanap na tayo.”

Humawak naman nang maigi si Chanyeol sa bewang ni Baekhyun, making sure na comfortable siyang nakaupo sa sink. Sinagad-sagad naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, making sure na his whole dick is sheathed by Baekhyun’s asshole. A string of curses left Baekhyun’s lips.

“ _Puta ka, Chanyeol!_ ” Hinamon naman siya ni Baekhyun by clenching around Chanyeol’s dick. This also left Chanyeol spurting out a bunch of _Putangina_ ’s.

Baekhyun started unbuttoning Chanyeol’s top, then he leaned closer para madilaan mga utong nito. He doesn’t know, pero isa ‘yun sa mga favorite parts niya kay Chanyeol. _Oral fixation?_ He really doesn’t know. Pero gustong-gusto niyang busy ang bibig niya. That led to Chanyeol getting hornier, kasi seeing Baekhyun suck on any part of his body is enough to send him into overdrive. Mas ginalingan naman ni Chanyeol ang pagkakantot niya kay Baekhyun - obvious naman sa pagbilis ng bayo niya at sa paghigpit ng hawak niya sa hips ni Baekhyun.

“B, fuck, lalabasan na ata ako kapag pinagpatuloy mo ‘yang pagdila sa utong ko.”

“Hmm?” Nagmaang-maangan naman si Baekhyun, batting his eyelashes slowly as he bit Chanyeol’s ear. Pinulupot naman niya ‘yung legs niya around Chanyeol’s waist, which prompted the latter to thrust even harder. “ _Shit, baby. Sige pa. Kantutin mo ako, ang sarap sarap ng tite mo!”_

Bumalik naman si Baekhyun sa pagdila niya sa utong ni Chanyeol, this time dun sa right one. Umungol naman si Chanyeol while burying his dick deeper (may mas lalalim pa ba doon?) inside Baekhyun’s ass.

“ _P_ _utangina, ang sarap sarap mo talaga._ ”

Hinalik-halikan naman na ni Baekhyun ang dibdib ni Chanyeol, with occasional small whimpers coming out of him kasi hindi pa rin talaga tapos si Chanyeol sa pagkakantot sa kanya.

Of course, Chanyeol wouldn’t want to let Baekhyun suffer. Putting his hand in between them, sinimulan naman niyang jakulin ang already-sensitive na tite ni Baekhyun.

Ramdam na nilang malapit na sila, kaya pinagdikit ni Chanyeol ang noo nilang dalawa. Heavy breaths. Trickling sweat.

“Gago, Baekhyun. Lalabasan na ako.”

Kahit hingal na hingal, sinagot naman siya ni Baekhyun, “Putok mo sa loob ko, please please please _iputok mo sa loob ko._ Gusto kong maramdaman tamod mo, baby, please.”

Sino naman si Chanyeol para tumanggi, diba?

Mga ilang bayo pa, nilabasan na si Chanyeol. Siyempre, pinutok niya lahat lahat sa loob ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun came soon after, ‘yung tamod niya nagkalat sa may tiyan niya pati na rin sa kamay ni Chanyeol. As if hindi pa enough sa kanya, dinilaan ni Chanyeol ‘yung tamod ni Baekhyun na nasa kamay niya, not forgetting the spurts of white on Baekhyun’s stomach as well.

“Ang exciting talaga pag nagkakantutan tayo in public.”

Pinitik naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa noo. “Ikaw, alam mo… Kahit kailan, napaka-libog.”

“G na g ka nga, eh.”

“H-Hindi naman masyado!”

Hinalikan naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

“Okay lang namang umamin na tigang na tigang ka rin para sakin, babe. Kasi ako, hindi ko talaga idedeny. Lalo na pag nakaskinny jeans ka, _fuck_. Ayan, tinitigasan nanaman ako. Nafefeel mo?”

Ramdam na ramdam nga ni Baekhyun. Tanginang Chanyeol ‘to, bakit ba laging ganito? (Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun, though. Gusto naman talaga niya. Pero one of them has to be the one with control. Unfortunately, siya ‘yun, kahit na tigang din siya most of the time. With a boyfriend like Chanyeol, bakit hindi?)

“Hoy! Ayus-ayusin mo nga! Ilabas mo na nga tite mo sa pwet ko, namimihasa ka na. Kanina ka pa.”

“Hmm, mamaya na. Sarap sa loob mo eh.”

Pinanigkitan ng mata ni Baekhyun ang boyfriend niya. “Chanyeol.”

With a cheeky smile, Chanyeol asked, “Round 2?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading this kagaguhan xddd sana nag-enjoy kayo awowz


End file.
